My Six Suitors
by Marripossa
Summary: My name is Elena. I am turning 16 and I am crowned princess to the entire kingdom of Avalor. Life was pretty stressful for me before. It became harder when six young, and handsome princes only a few years older than me come visit my palace. I didn't know they were princes at the start. I wish I didn't have to be forced to marry one of them at such a young age. I'm out of time now.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in a separate kind of time period. This is like when princess and princes lived like in Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Its more like a London kind of setting though. Not America really. And stuff like music players, tv, phones, cars, and other electronics do exist.**

 **But things and clothes and other things are still more or less Disney movie princes and princess kind of castles and stuff.**

 **In this Elena(My main oc) is a princess and Prya(from the game) and Arabella(my oc) are her sisters. Erin( my oc) has been her personal servant for five years but she still had freedom and stuff. Landon( my by oc) is their brother.**

 **Any questions on things like time period and what exist, not exist, feel free to comment or PM. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Come on Mi Corazon. It's time for bed." My Mother smiled down at me._

 _I popped up from under my covers and held up a book. "Story first!" I insisted._

 _She laughed sitting on the bed next to me. "Ok, ok. But just one alright. But not from a book. A better story."_

 _I smiled leaning against my pillow. She closed her eyes deep in thought then got an idea. "Ok Mi Corazon. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Elena. She was the crowned ruler of the entire kingdom of Avalor. But one day a evil sorcerer came and kidnapped her."_

 _I dramatically let out a gasp ducking further under my blankets. "Then what?" I asked eagerly._

 _"Then, a group of princes came and tried to free the princess from the evil sorcerers clutches. But in their attempt, the underestimated the fine powers of the sorcerer. His magic was so strong they were overpowered and held captive as well." She said._

 _"Some princes." I said with a roll of my eyes._

 _"Yeah right? Anyways, one day Princess Elena decided she had enough. She broke through the magic barriers during the night and rescued the princes and herself all by herself. She defeated the sorcerer without any help and won the day. The end." My mother finished up._

 _"That was too quick!" I complained._

 _"Yeah well it's your bedtime. More stories tomorrow."_

 _I looked up at the canopy over my bed. "I wanna be Elena. She's brave and strong. I wont let no princes save me. Ever!"_

 _My mother laughed turning the lights off. "That's my girl. Now sleep tight Mi Corazon."_

* * *

"Elena please."

I groaned once more burying my head further into my pillow.

"Elena you must get up. I was told to get you prepped for the day. Do me a solid for once and just make this easy!" Erin begged for the hundredth time that morning.

"Leave me alone." I groaned.

"Elena come on. Your schedule is busy today. You must meet with your Father first of all and then the ball tonight, and-" I bolted up cutting her off.

"What ball?"

She gave me a worried look. "The ball tonight that your Father is hosting. The one you aren't going to go to. Remember?"

"Why aren't I going? I mean I don't exactly like going to balls but I definitely don't like being banned form going you know." I said in annoyance.

Erin shrugged moving towards my wardrobe. "Now that your awake we can start the day by getting dressed."

I huffed relenting. Naturally I was stuck in another dress as always. But at least it slightly resembled a fancy sundress and was pretty simple. No poofy skirts. My pale white skin was often compared to that of a ghost by others. My bright red yet natural hair was compared to that of a fresh apples skin. My eyes I covered partly by bangs for many unreasonable reasons.

Ever since I could remember I was destined to become the next ruler of the kingdom of Avalor. But that was my Fathers dream. I knew that he was the king and that I was to be queen some day but being a princess was stressful enough as it was. My 16th birthday would be coming up soon and starting then I could become a official princess to become next in line. But I wouldn't become queen until I found a perfect suitor for me. My Father had been bugging for years about finding a man to wed. But I was anything but ready for that.

Erin, my personal servant and best friend, walked over to me with a few papers. "Now for your daily agenda..." I tuned her out slightly in annoyance. Ever since I was 10 years old she had been here with me. She was the exact same age as me, yet she was hired to be my assistant and such young. She had short blonde hair and green piercing eyes.

"Erin I don't need a agenda. How many times must I say that." I told her.

She looked up from her papers. "I know but it's my job. To make sure you get everywhere on time. Now come on. You are already late for lunch." She said pushing me out the door.

Despite how impossible it seemed, at a young age we all had gotten used to entire castle layout. I had explored almost every room in the entire palace already. Even though at some times Erin and I do have a tendency of getting lost sometimes but not often. We padded down the carpeted halls to the dining room where the rest of the family were.

"I got her!" Erin announced. She shoved me to the table next to my younger sister Arabella and across from my elder sister Prya.

"About time Elena." Prya said. "We almost didn't leave anything for you." She was 17, officially 2 years older than me. Yet somehow I had been roped into become heiress to the crown instead of her. She never cared anyways. She was apart of the council so she still held just as much power as I would someday get. Arabella, my 10 year old sister only cared for games and books, much like me.

"What's this about a ball tonight Father?" I asked turning to him. He looked up from his food. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. And why aren't I allowed to come?"

He placed down a fork with a sigh. "You know why you aren't allowed. It's not for you. Maybe when you get a suitor-"

"Not this again Papi. I hear it enough out of that one!" I shoved my thumb towards Erin.

"It's what your Mother would want Elena." He said. We were silenced by that one sentence. I rested my head on my arm poking my eggs. "Besides I don't want you girls there."

"And Landon?" Arabella asked. We turned to our only brother who was 17 also but still older than Prya.

He smirked at us sticking out his tongue. "Guess who is invited instead of you."

"That isn't fair toad!" I yelled at him.

"Life isn't fair horse!" He shouted back. Before I could call him another name, our father cut us off.

"Anyways! Arabella, your lessons shall begin later in the week alright? So you should get to the library later and start reviewing or your tutor shall be here longer than expected. Prya, Landon, I will need some help leter today so prepare to be called upon. And _Elena_."

I didn't look up when he said my name like that. "You should also study with Arabella but I know that you wont anyways. You are free do to whatever as long as it stays within the castle."

"I'm ok with that."

* * *

"I am not okay with that!" I said later that day when my sisters and Erin were in my room. "Stay within the castle? Heck to the ze no."

"Elena, you cant go out. Your father said no. He means _no_." Erin exasperated.

"I don't care. I will not just sit and stay like a trained dog all day long. I wont. I refuse." I sat on my window sill crossing my arms.

Arabella laughed at me. "You sure do talk big, but what are you going to do about it? Run away for the afternoon? Crash the ball secretly?" I noticed the glint in her eyes from her reflection in the window. I glanced to the forest not far from here.

Prya grabbed her shoulders and started to lead her out. "That's exactly what she is not doing. Don't you have to get studying little girl?"

Before they left Prya turned to me. "I mean it sis. Don't do anything." And with that she shut the door.

"Alright. I wont do anything. I will do something." I opened my window latch.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed my clothes into my normal cloak and pants and jumped out the window. I scaled down the side of the castle just as I had a thousand times before. Sneaking through the castle grounds had been my specialty since I was a child. I had secret passages and ways around the guards that nobody ever knew about.

In less than 10 minutes I had made it out the castle and into the thick woods. Some of my favorite pastimes were wandering aimlessly around the trees. It was calming knowing no guards or any royal duties where around to bother you.

The trees provided the perfect amount of shade to hide making it easy to hide and find things. As kids me and my siblings would play for hours without a care in the world.

I caught a breeze and ran further into the thick. After a while of running I jumped down a small hill not bothering to stop and see what was on the other side. When I landed I noticed something I didn't before. Six men with swords and other sharp daggers looking as surprised as I was.

Pulling my hood forward over my face a little more I took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "Nobody is allowed in these woods."

"Couldn't we ask you the same question? And you can be here if you are invited." A black haired man with blue eyes said.

"Which we were. But you on the other hand are what? A little thief?" A blue haired man with similar features as him finished.

I stood straighter. "I am no thief. But you all? Nothing but half baked rotten pieces of dung nobody cares for." I said a little to no-at-all like.

The red-head drew his sword aiming it me. "What's in the bag?"

I clutched my red satchel closer to me taking another step back. I knew I was I good fighter but as to taking down 6 men with weapons that were both taller and stronger than me? The odds weren't quite in my favor. "None of your business."

The red-head kept his aim on me while a blondey moved towards me. "You're not leaving here until it is our business."

"We'll see about that." I bounced off a few nearby rocks and managed to grab a vine on the wall next to us. I pulled myself up and charged through the trees.

It took a moment but I inevitably heard the sound of some of their footsteps behind me. One managed to grab my wrist. On instinct I whipped around and side kicked them in the head. He let go falling to the ground.

Behind him two others were close running for us. I spun running in a different direction. I had a reasonably good headstart over them to say the least.

I rounded a corner by a tree and ran into something rough. "I don't remember a tree being there..." I mumbled losing balance.

Arms wrapped around me steadying myself. Looking up I got a good look at the man I ran into. His Heterachromia Iridum eyes stared down into mine.

Footsteps sounded from right behind us stopping. "Oh you caught her. Good job." The voice panted.

The man in front of me nodded still looking at me. "Yeah. What do we do with her?"

"Nothing!" I kneed him in the gut and grabbed his sword. He barely had time to fall to the ground before the sword cut his head and into the tree.

I swung again at the other man. He launched himself to the ground to avoid it as well. I dropped the sword and ran once again. I ran to the castle without any interruptions this time.

* * *

"Where were you!" Erin shouted at me when I climbed back in my window.

"The woods obviously Erin. Besides I got back in time before anyone other than you found out. Chill." I said calmly.

She grabbed my wrist turning it over. "Then why are there hand prints imprinted on you?"

"Oh that? I had a run in with some men in the woods." I shrugged.

"A run in? Are you kidding me! You could have been killed." She exasperated.

I waved her off. "But I wasn't. Now about that party."

She didn't answer me. Instead she simply just tosses a dress. I gave her a confused look and she just shrugged. "You'll need to dress nicely for parties."

I gasped and hugged her. "Thank you Erin! So you wont tell anyone?"

"I guess not." She sighed. "But you so owe me. And if you get caught, I wasn't apart of this."

"You had no idea what I was planning. I swear." I crossed a hand over my heart. She left shorty after leaving me to my thoughts. The sky had long gotten dark and people had already started arriving for the ball.

I snuck out my room and down to the first floor. Guards were at every exit and door. Guest still entered through the front gates and mingled. There didn't seem to be any dances or anything going on at the moment unfortunately. Dances were the absolute best times to sneak in.

I hid in the shadows for about another half an hour until I finally heard music playing. I chose that moment to start watching guest come in.

I waltzed up to two random men walking in and wrapped ones arm around my shoulder. "Hello boys."

They both looked down at me smirking. "And who might I ask has blessed me with such a lovely meeting?" The man I was holding asked.

"Figure it out yourselves." I glanced at the guards as we passed them and into the ballroom.

"Aww how come you get the dame?" His friend whined.

I looked around at the different people. Many different dresses fluttered past me as they danced. I also noticed my father standing not to far away by the drink table.

"Lets dance." I said grabbing the mans hand and dragging him.

"Woah. Straight forward. I like it." He laughed.

I really didn't want to dance with this man. But I had to get away from my father or else I would get in trouble. So this was the easiest option.


	3. Should I continue this?

Should I continue this?


End file.
